Defending our World
by Schattengestalt
Summary: After a disastrous, private Potions lesson with Severus, Harry does everything to lighten the mood of the Potions Master, but something goes terrible wrong. Snarry. Part of the "World" universe.


**Author Notes**: Happy Mother`s Day to all mothers that read this story!=)

The story is part of my "World" series and it will make more sense to you if you read the other parts before you start with that one.

**Warnings: **Very mild BDSM and a little RPG, but if you don`t like it, don`t read it.

**Appreciation: **A big thank you to **YenGirl!***hugs* Thank you for beta reading this story so fast, dear!=) I wouldn`t have been able to post it today without your help, **Yen**.

**Defending our World**

"How did you even manage to achieve an _E_ in your Potions OWL, when you aren't able to brew a simple potion?"

"I guess it was because there was no hot and sexy Potions Master breathing down my neck, during my practical examination."

Harry hopped on the teacher's desk and winked at Severus, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was still glaring at him.

"You are able to brew a decent potion in my class even when I'm breathing down your neck, as you so eloquently put it, so don't blame your failure on my presence!"

Harry gave an inward sigh. He had known right away that it was a bad idea to let his lover tutor him in potions. They had spent the last four hours in this lab and it would be an understatement to call the results of these lessons a catastrophe. He had ruined three potions, one of them had even exploded and it was only thanks to both their quick reflexes that neither of them was hurt.

It would have been much better if they had spent their afternoon in a different manner… a very different manner.

The young Gryffindor frowned at the Potions Master pacing up and down in front of the desk, long, black robes billowing behind him. Severus was one of the few people who looked incredible sexy when he was angry or irritated about something.

Harry couldn't help licking his lips as his lover made a sharp u-turn, his billowing robes making him look like the villain of a drama. It was such a shame that it was almost impossible to approach Severus when he was in a dangerous mood like this.

The young Gryffindor tilted his head slightly. Hmm, maybe he could change Severus' mood and make him forget how badly he had done today?

Green eyes looked around the empty classroom and then Harry performed a locking and a silencing charm on the door. The last time he had kissed Severus in here, Ron and Hermione had interrupted them. Although that incident had led to a positive outcome where he learned his best friends were supporting his relationship with Severus, Harry didn't want anyone to walk in on them again.

He shuddered at the mental image of Draco walking in and seeing them together before turning back to Severus who was eying him warily.

"I don't see a reason for you to lock the door. There is nothing wrong with me giving extra potion lessons to you."

Harry sighed. It looked like it would be harder to convince Severus to forget these horrible lessons than he thought it would be. A Slytherin would probably think of some complicated plan to seduce their lover right now, but Harry had never really liked plans. He preferred to go with his instincts and right now, they were telling him to be completely honest with Severus.

His instincts hadn't failed him when he fought the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, so they shouldn't fail him now. Taking a deep breath, Harry started to speak.

"Look, I know you are angry and I'm sorry I ruined all those. I'm also sorry that I wasted so many ingredients and…"

"You stupid Gryffindor!"

Harry jerked back in surprise when Severus suddenly loomed over him, his angry face only inches away from his own.

"Do you really think I care for a few stupid ingredients?!"

Harry blinked in surprise. A couple of years ago, he would have been afraid of the Potions Master's anger, but now he knew that Severus would never hurt him.

"You exploded a potion because you added the liver of the toad much too early! And when you noticed it was going to explode, you threw yourself in front of me!" The dark orbs were blazing with fury now. "If I hadn't cast a Shield charm, you would have been seriously injured!"

Harry gulped. He had known about the Wizarding World for five years now and he was capable of using magic. Sometimes though, he just forgot to use it and did things the Muggle way… like protecting someone he loved with his body instead of a charm.

"Harry."

Severus' voice was softer now and Harry looked up, relieved to see the anger in the dark orbs had melted a bit. "I know that you can brew a decent potion if you concentrate. You just have to learn not to be distracted by anything. Not even me."

The last few words were said with a slight smirk and Harry relaxed a little. It seemed like most of Severus' anger had passed. He was just opening his mouth to voice another innuendo when the Potions Master continued speaking.

"Promise me you will think of your safety first more often. I won't always be there to protect you if you should explode another potion."

Harry took a shaky breath. No adult had ever told him that he should be more careful in what he did. The Dursleys certainly hadn't cared the one time they had caught him playing at a construction area at the age of five years. They hadn't told him not to do it again, because it could be dangerous.

In retrospect, Harry assumed they had hoped he would manage to kill himself one day. Even the teachers had Hogwarts had never really told him to be more careful after his countless, dangerous adventures.

No, Severus was the first one who was truly worried for his sake. Not for the sake of the Boy-Who-Lived or a mere student, but for Harry's own sake. Harry couldn't help the huge smile that broke out at that realization.

"There is no reason to grin like that after adding one hundred grams of powdered beetles' eyes to the potion instead of twenty grams."

Harry's smile brightened even more. "My hands were shaking too much because you were distracting me."

With a sudden move, he leaned forward and grabbed Severus' arse with his hands. He drew the Potions Master closer until he could sling his legs around his behind and press their groins together.

Something flashed in Severus' eyes. Harry almost thought that he had gone too far when a wave of magic washed over him.

"What?!"

Harry blinked disbelievingly at Severus when he found his chest bare and his hands bound together above his head with his shirt.

Severus just smirked down at him.

"It seems to me that it's necessary to stop your hands from wandering on their own if I want to prevent any unfortunate incidents from happening. Besides," that low voice dropped another degree, warm breath ghosting over Harry's skin, "I think you will listen more carefully to me, after you have been punished."

"Punished?"

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips as he noticed the gleam in Severus' eyes. He uttered a groan at the feel of the hard length pressing against his own through their clothes.

"Yes, Harry. Punished!"

OOO

Beautiful!

That was the only word to describe Harry, half naked and spread out on his desk, completely at Severus' mercy. But the most beautiful aspect of that image was the complete trust in those wide green eyes looking up at him.

Severus drew in a shaky breath. No one had ever trusted him like Harry did. Right now, the young Gryffindor had his hands tied together and was unable to reach his wand, but it was clear he didn't fear his lover at all… not one bit!

Whatever anger that remained over Harry's miserable attempts at potion brewing and his risky behavior melted away. Severus still intended to make sure that his young lover started thinking of his own safety first, so that he could sleep more peacefully at night, but right now he had other ideas to occupy both their time with.

Taking hold of Harry's legs, he drew him even closer so that that their groins were pressed together. This move had the additional benefit of Harry's arse hanging over the edge of the desk, which would come in handy later.

"You were a very bad boy," Severus whispered in Harry's ear. When he heard his breath hitch and felt the shudder running through his body, he raised his head to make sure that Harry wanted this kind of role play and wasn't uncomfortable with the idea.

Seeing those green eyes looking up at him still full of trust and even mixed with lust and anticipation, Severus allowed himself a small smile.

"If you are uncomfortable with anything, just say _Potion_ and I'll stop immediately, okay?"

Harry gave an eager nod.

"Good. Now I shall proceed with your punishment."

Severus didn't give Harry any time to answer, but started kissing him on his chest. He knew it wasn't a real punishment for the young Gryffindor when he started sucking on one of the pink nipples while pinching the other with his fingers at the same time. But since it was only play acting and he wanted them to have fun, Severus didn't care as his young lover moaned under him.

Besides, there were much more subtle ways to punish him… at least a little.

Severus took a small step back as Harry started to grind their hips together. A frustrated groan escaped Harry and Severus smirked down at him.

"I told you. You are being punished."

He stifled Harry's protest with a deep kiss, all the while teasing his nipples, but never coming even near the waistband of his trousers.

"Ah… Sev…"

Severus broke the kiss and raised his head again. Harry looked even lovelier now, his

cheeks flushed with heat and his hair messier than before. His glasses were askew on his nose and his hands were still tied over his head.

He looked like sin itself.

Severus felt his blood rushing downwards at this sexy display and that gave him another idea for the next step of his punishment.

"Get up!"

He put a steadying arm around Harry's waist to help the young wizard to his feet before forcing him down onto his knees in front of him.

Opening his fly with one hand and freeing his hard erection, Severus kept his other hand in Harry's hair to guide the young man to where he was needed.

"Suck it!"

Severus almost thought that Harry was going to call their play to an end, but when he met the lustful green eyes, he knew even this wasn't a punishment for the young Gryffindor. That was his last rational thought before a wet heat surrounded his throbbing flesh and a skillful tongue started to drive him crazy.

OOO

Severus tasted so good, Harry didn't think he had ever enjoyed a punishment more.

For one thing, when Severus ordered to do something, he didn't mind doing it. For another, he found it very thrilling when his lover gave him such erotic orders. Severus' voice sounded exactly like it did during classes and that just made the whole thing feel very sinful and forbidden.

Harry blushed a little at his own thoughts. He was very glad that that he had warded the door, because he didn't want anyone to see them right now.

A sharp slap landed on his behind and Harry yelped in surprise.

"You are supposed to suck on that!"

Blinking, Harry looked up at Severus and realized he had stopped what he was doing after getting lost in his thoughts. He ran an apologetic tongue over the entire length of Severus' erection before teasing the tip of it, one of his bound hands massing the man's balls at the same time.

When a groan escaped Severus' mouth, Harry took that as a sign to take him as deeply as possible and suck him to his orgasm. The hand in his hair tightened as if in agreement, but Harry's head was suddenly jerked back.

"What?!"

Another slap landed on his arse and then Harry was pulled up to his feet again and pushed around so that he was leaning over the desk.

"Do not question your punishment, Mr. Potter!"

A thrill ran down Harry's spine at the sound of Severus' harsh voice. He couldn't help shuddering in anticipation when his trousers were loosened and pushed down to his ankles together with his underwear in one swift movement, leaving his hot flesh exposed to the cold air of the dungeons.

"I am going to fuck you now!"

A violent shudder of excitement shook Harry as he felt the hard and damp erection pressing up against his buttocks. He felt the tingle of magic and his entrance was suddenly loosened and slicked.

When a blunt tip nudged against his opening, he leaned on his elbows and bound hands as best as he could, his heart pounding as he prepared to be penetrated. Instead, a gentle finger slid under his chin and lifted it, forcing him to meet Severus' gaze.

Those dark orbs were filled with lust and need, but there was also a question in them that Harry both recognized and appreciated. He gave a quick nod in reply. The brief kiss that was pressed against his lips spread warmth through his chest. He hadn't used the safe word, but Severus still wanted to make sure that he was fine with what they were doing. It just made Harry realize again how much he loved the man. He opened his mouth to say that, but couldn't get out a single word.

In one swift motion that took his breath away, his lover entered him. One strong arm snaked around his waist and Harry was sure that this was the only reason why he was still on his feet especially when Severus started pounding into him.

Harry groaned loudly. They had never made love this rough before, but he found that he rather liked it. The only thing that could possibly improve on this was…

"Ahh! Mirror… please!" the young Gryffindor gasped.

A low growl sounded from behind him, followed by another wave of magic.

"Look!"

The order was underlined with a hard upwards thrust that jerked Harry's body forward and his head up. He probably would have come right there and then if it hadn't been for the fingers curled tightly around the base of his shaft, keeping his orgasm at bay.

A large mirror had appeared on the wall opposite him. He saw himself bent over the desk, body naked and hands bound, skin flushed pink with passion while Severus was still completely clothed except for his unzipped fly, thrusting into him, black orbs flashing pure lust.

Harry groaned again. The erotic image was too much for him. He couldn't look away and he couldn't come. It was truly a punishment and a torture, but a very sweet one.

"Please… Sev…erus…. Please… I…"

"What do you want?" Severus hissed.

Harry's answer was a moan as Severus hit his prostate and started thrusting into him even faster, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Tell me! Tell me what you want, Mr. Potter!"

"Please, I want… let me… come!"

A small part of Harry knew he would be mortified at his words later, but right now he couldn't care less about such petty issues. He was rewarded with a dark chuckle before the fingers around his shaft released him.

"Then come for me, Harry!"

This time Severus' voice was gentle, but the next thrust he dealt Harry was anything but that, ramming hard against his prostate.

Harry screamed as he fell headlong into an intense orgasm that shot sparks of fire through his body. He was barely aware of Severus gasping and coming deep inside him as he collapsed against the desk, his legs like jelly.

After a long moment while they panted together, Harry felt Severus straightening up and pulling out of him. He was just about to suggest that they should move to a more comfortable place now when something happened.

"You disgust me, Severus!"

A different and powerful wave of magic swept the room and crackled over his skin. Harry didn't have time to react as Severus' warmth disappeared from behind him.

OOO

It was over!

That was the only thought flashing through Severus' mind as he forced one painful breath after another into his lungs. His entire body was in pain after colliding into the wall when Albus' magic had hit him.

Severus was sure that a couple of his ribs were fractured, but that wasn't the worst part. He was used to dealing with physical pain; a few fractured ribs and a throbbing skull were nothing which he hadn't already experienced before. The wounds could be healed with a

few simple spells and potions, but he didn't know what to do against the stunning pain in his chest as he looked up at the furious headmaster.

The look in the usual twinkling blue eyes was cold and murderous, angry magic surrounding Dumbledore and crackling in the air around him. It felt like a storm was fast building up and Severus knew he was in the very center of it.

_You disgust me, Severus!_

The words echoed in the mind of the Potions Master, causing ice to form in his stomach. He still remembered when the headmaster had first said those exact words to him. They had hurt back then too, but not nearly as bad as they did now. He had thought that Albus wouldn't expect the worst of him anymore, but that had been a misjudgment on his part.

Severus tried to glance at Harry, but found that he was unable to turn his head in the direction of the young wizard.

"Don't you even dare to look at the boy again, Severus!"

Ah. Albus had obviously placed a spell on him since he couldn't move any part of his body right now. Severus took another shaky, pain filled breath as the headmaster came closer and glared down at him.

At this moment, Severus understood perfectly why this old wizard was the only man Voldemort feared. The angry power which the headmaster barely held back was astounding. It would be a simple matter for him to destroy Severus with just one powerful spell since he couldn't move or reach for his wand right now.

It was also just as clear that Albus had interpreted the situation wrongly. Severus had to try to convince him of the truth, even if it only reduce the disappointment and anger of the headmaster by a little.

"Albus, I…"

That was all Severus could say before the icy voice of his employer cut in.

"Don't call me by my given name, Severus!"

His name sounded like a curse word on Albus' lips and Severus flinched.

"I trusted you!"

For a brief moment, stark disappointment overtook the anger in the blue eyes before it was replaced by fury again.

"I defended you against the Ministry when they wanted to put you into Azkaban. I vouched for you to the other staff members and the parents and convinced them all that you had turned your back on Voldemort once and for all."

Albus' voice grew colder and heavier with every word.

"I always knew you to be a strict teacher and that your tongue could drive students to tears. I never forced you to change your ways and I never even ordered you to stop treating Harry as badly as you did."

At that point, Albus turned around and Severus would have given everything to be able to look in the same direction as well. It was obvious that the headmaster was looking at Harry.

There wasn't any other explanation for the way those blue eyes softened and that voice to became calm again.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect you, dear boy. I will make sure that Severus never touches you again, although I know this won't undo what has already been done."

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. So Albus truly thought that he had forced himself on Harry.

"Look at me, Severus!"

He did as ordered and saw those blue eyes full of loathing as they stared at him as if he were nothing more than a disgusting, rotting flobberworm. It was very clear what Albus thought of him and his next words only confirmed that.

"I never thought that you would sink so low! Forcing yourself on an innocent boy just because you hated his father… or was it because you couldn't have his mother? It doesn't matter in the end. You have raped Harry. If there is one thing I am more sorry about than not coming down to your lab sooner to ask you for a potion, it is that I thought you deserved a second chance."

Those words felt like a bludger had crashed into Severus' chest. It hurt even worse. Severus clenched his hands into shaking fists, not even realizing he could do that. If his nails cut into the palms of his hands, he didn't even feel the sting. The pain in his chest which intensified with every beat of his heart, was much worse than what the most powerful _Cruciatus _could offer.

Severus tried to open his mouth again to tell the headmaster how wrong he was, but he couldn't think of anything to say in his defense now. Albus had made it very clear what he thought of him and even if he believed Severus now, that wouldn't change his point of view.

Albus was disgusted by him! It was a wonder the old wizard had kept that opinion to himself for so long.

Tears started to burn in his eyes, but Severus refused to let them fall. Albus must have been grossed out by him for a long time now otherwise he would have given Severus the benefit of the doubt and allowed him to defend himself first before accusing him of such a terrible crime like rape.

The Potions Master bit down hard on his lip to suppress the sob which wanted to break free. He refused to disgust the headmaster even more by crying. No doubt Albus wouldn't believe him and he didn't want Harry to see his tears, before Albus decided what to do with him.

Severus looked up at the tip of the Elder Wand that was pointed at him right now. As far as he knew, Albus had never killed anyone, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was the first to change that.

Maybe… it was better this way. Harry would grieve over him for some time, but he was young and would get over it and… there was no one else who would miss him, anyway. The other staff members and all the students would only be too happy to see the end of the dungeon bat.

"I should have realized right away that you aren't better than any other Death Eater who joined Tom. Have you missed raping innocent people so much that you couldn't control yourself anymore, Severus?"

A sob finally broke free from Severus' trembling lips. It was too much. He couldn't stand it anymore. Why didn't Albus just kill him right now and spare him any further insults?

"You have no right to cry! It's a shame that I'm not going to kill you right away, but I will make sure you never lay a hand on anyone again before I bring you to Azkaban myself!"

A couple of tears ran down Severus' pale cheeks as he closed his eyes and felt the powerful magic of the headmaster building up in front of him.

It would be over soon. Severus only hoped that the memory of his last lovemaking with Harry would keep him warm for the few days in Azkaban before the Dementors sucked away all of his happiness. He didn't hear the incantation of the spell, but he felt the powerful magic soaring towards him… just as a warm body threw itself against him.

OOO

A loud crack sounded above his head and Harry felt plaster and dust rain down upon him. He didn't look up, he didn't want to move even an inch away from Severus as he clung to his chest.

If this whole situation wasn't such a horrible nightmare, he might even have smiled at the thought that Severus would certainly scold him again – perhaps even punish him once more - for protecting him with his body instead of using magic.

Harry didn't feel like smiling right now. He felt terrible and the knowledge that Severus had to feel even worse did nothing to comfort him. He was so shocked he had only been able to stand there and watch in horror as Dumbledore cut Severus to pieces with his tongue.

Everything had happened much too fast for Harry to react. One moment, Severus was making love to him and he had just experienced one of the best orgasms of his life and the next… Dumbledore had thrown Severus against the wall and accused him of being a rapist.

Harry saw how every single word had hurt his lover, how the utter hopelessness had entered those tear filled eyes. Everything in him had rebelled at that and screamed at him to curse the headmaster and stop him. But the immensely powerful magic of Albus Dumbledore had kept Harry frozen to the spot.

It was only when the old wizard turned towards him that the spell broke. Harry couldn't even remember what the headmaster had said, he was too busy tearing his shirt from his hands and pulling on his trousers before rushing to Severus' aid.

Unlike his earlier potions incident, this time, Harry knew that Dumbledore's spell would probably hit him instead, but he hadn't cared. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his lover, if he was in a position to protect him.

No matter if it was Voldemort or Dumbledore.

"Harry."

The word was only a faint whisper, but he heard it.

Lifting his head, he gulped when he looked into the tearful and worried eyes of his lover. This was all his fault. If he hadn't seduced Severus here, none of this would have happened. Not even Dumbledore was able to enter Severus' private quarters without his permission.

"I'm sorry," he choked out as he clung to Severus' robes.

"I see I have obviously underestimated your cruelty!"

Harry turned his head a little to look at the headmaster. The cold blue eyes were still furious, but the aged face was paler than before.

"You didn't just rape Harry, you also dosed him with some potion to make him feel some kind of affection towards you. If I hadn't been able to redirect my spell into the wall, I would have hit him. Are you really such a coward that you can't even take the blame for your actions, Severus?!"

The pained whimper from Severus made Harry's anger rise as he glared up at the headmaster.

He might be a powerful wizard and the headmaster, but that didn't give him the right to judge Severus like that.

No one had that right!

"Don't you ever accuse Severus of any of these crimes again! He has never forced me into doing anything against my will… I love him!"

Determined green eyes clashed with surprised blue ones as Harry glared at the headmaster.

OOO

Typical Gryffindor!

Severus couldn't help the thought as he took in the sight of Harry, clad only in his trousers, glaring up at one of the most powerful wizards of the world without flinching. Only an impulsive Gryffindor would go to such lengths to protect the ones he… loved.

Yes. Love! Harry certainly loved him. The young wizard had shown and told Severus more often than once how he felt for him.

A tiny bit of warmth spread through Severus' aching chest as he remembered there was at least one person in the world who didn't doubt him. But that wasn't enough to cast out the terrible cold flowing through his veins with every beat of his heart.

Harry might defend him, but the Potions Master doubted he would be able to convince the headmaster that they were a couple. And even if he did… what would it change?

Albus had made it clear he couldn't take the sickening sight of Severus any longer. If he didn't bring him to Azkaban, he would still force him to leave Hogwarts, Severus was sure of that.

"Harry, my boy, you are obviously confused by some potion or spell or…"

"No, I'm not!"

Severus was startled when trembling hands ripped open his outer robes and the front of his shirt, tearing it. He looked down to see a shaking fingertip stroke the lion pendant which rested on his chest, coaxing a quiet roar from it.

Under any other different circumstance, Severus would have blushed fiercely at that. No one but Harry knew he always wore the pendant which his young lover had presented him with at Valentine's Day, over a year ago.

When the surprised blue eyes shifted to the pendant, Severus' hands itched to cover it from Dumbledore's eyes, if only to prevent the headmaster from snatching it away from him. If he was forced to part from Harry, he at least wanted one little reminder of the young wizard's love.

Harry's hand still rested on his chest and the warmth and gentleness of that touch calmed Severus a bit even though he knew that everything would be in vain in the end.

"I presented Severus with this pendant for last year's Valentine's Day and he always wears it. Do you really think that the Head of Slytherin would wear a lion's head around his neck if he was only playing with me?"

Severus could clearly hear the anger in Harry's voice and feel his magic reacting, boiling just under the surface of his skin.

"Do you think that no one would have noticed if I had been under a spell for over a year? Hermione and Ron know about our relationship and they have accepted it!"

"Harry…" Severus was grateful for his lover's fierce defense, but he doubted it was a good idea to implicate his best friends in this. He wasn't worth the trouble Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would find themselves in after this revelation.

Harry only shook his head before turning back to Albus who looked a little taken aback.

"You have always told me that love is the most powerful weapon against Voldemort! That it was because of the love of my mother that I'm still alive! You are always talking about love, but when it bites you in the nose, you don't even recognize it, because it doesn't appear in the form you suspect! You are a hypocrite!"

That last word was screamed at the headmaster with such fury that Severus prepared himself for the outburst which would surely follow after such a direct accusation. He couldn't remember anyone ever talking to Albus' face like that.

The headmaster just lifted his wand again and moved it in a complicated pattern. The tip of his wand glowed green, but nothing else happened.

"That's…" Albus lowered his wand and shook his head slowly. "I… have some thinking to do."

Severus felt the lifting of the spell that prevented him from getting up and a new wave of magic mending the back of his skull and his ribs. Then the headmaster marched towards the fireplace and threw floo powder in it, and disappearing in the green flames.

Despite the reprieve, Severus didn't feel any kind of relief as he was finally able to fasten his trousers and move to his quarters with Harry's help. The sense of betrayal at the headmaster's accusations was so big it even took his tears away.

OOO

What was Dumbledore planning?

Harry stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace. He was sure that Dumbledore believed them in the end, otherwise he wouldn't have left them alone. Still, he didn't know what was going to happen next and that worried him a great deal.

When he had defended Severus, he hadn't thought about the implications of the headmaster being aware of their relationship. He had only wanted to prevent Dumbledore from hurting Severus further, both physically and mentally.

But now… what would the headmaster do once he got to know that one of his teachers was involved with one of his students?

Harry furrowed his brow.

"You will get wrinkles if you keep doing that."

Harry looked up to see Severus emerging from the bedroom and coming to sit down next to him on the couch. Severus had wanted to shower and change his clothes after coming back to his quarters. He was now wearing a white shirt and black trousers and his hair was damp from the shower, but Harry couldn't help but notice that his lover was paler than usual.

His skin had a grayish tinge and there were dark shadows under his eyes which hadn't been there in the morning.

Harry gnashed his teeth in anger.

"How could Dumbledore do that to you?!"

"He only did what everyone would expect him to do in such a situation."

Harry stared at Severus who had a faraway look in his eyes. That look scared Harry even more than the tears he had seen before. He didn't want to see his lover looking so… defeated.

"No. What he did wasn't right."

"Harry…"

The young Gryffindor shook his head hard to stop him.

"No, I mean… fine, he thought you were abusing me so he hexed you. That wasn't nice but understandable, but… he didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself! He just assumed the worst and…"

A strange noise from Severus stopped Harry midsentence. If the man had looked defeated a moment ago, he looked completely broken now. He was hugging himself and Harry could see blood dripping down from his lower lip where he was biting down on it.

The sight of a single tear running down his pale cheek filled Harry with a strong urge to rush to Dumbledore's office and hex the man into oblivion. He didn't care that he wouldn't be able to best the old wizard, but he didn't move. It wouldn't help Severus if he confronted the headmaster now, but it might help him if he stayed at his side.

Placing a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder, Harry gently pulled him until Severus' head was resting on his chest as the young Gryffindor leaned back against the couch. They sat quietly for some time as Harry moved his hand soothingly through Severus' damp hair, listening to the erratic breathing of his lover evening out.

"He… only said what he… thought of me. He has always… thought that," Severus said softly.

Again, Harry felt the urge to rant about the headmaster, but he decided against it… for his lover's sake.

"I think he was only angry," he replied. "He certainly doesn't think of you like that, otherwise he wouldn't have given you a teaching position at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't want to defend Dumbledore, but it was obvious to him how much the opinion of the older wizard mattered to Severus. If his words could sooth even a little of the pain Dumbledore's accusations had caused, then Harry didn't mind doing it.

"We'll see."

Harry looked down at Severus who was clinging to him as if he was his life line. He guessed that only Dumbledore could mend the grievous wounds he had caused the Potions Master.

If he wanted to.

Harry sighed quietly and forced himself to remain as still as possible as they sat together on the couch.

"You know… if he throws you out of Hogwarts, I will go with you!"

When dark orbs blinked up at him, Harry feared that Severus would start to argue with him. Instead, a sad smile turned the thin lips up before Severus snuggled against him again.

Harry turned to stare at the flames again. He meant what he said, but he also knew that their future lay entirely in Dumbledore's hands now.

They could do nothing else but wait for the headmaster to make a decision.

OOO

"Harry. Severus!"

Dark orbs flew open. Severus realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch and so had Harry, if the loud yawn that sounded above him was anything to go by.

Severus didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay like this, snuggled against Harry for as long as possible, but he forced himself to sit up and lean against the backrest of the couch. It was never a good idea to appear more vulnerable than you were if you were confronted with a powerful wizard like Albus.

Warm fingers intertwined with his and the gentle pressure gave Severus the strength to meet the gaze of the headmaster. Albus didn't look angry anymore, but very old as he sat down opposite them.

Severus swallowed hard. He didn't know how much time had passed since their last encounter, but Albus' words were still very clear in his mind. He would never forget what the old wizard had said to him.

In spite of Harry's comforting words, he also believed that Albus had meant every one of them. That could only mean one thing - he would get rid of his Potions professor right now.

Severus grabbed Harry's hand harder as he forced himself to remain outwardly calm. This would be his last few moments with the young Gryffindor. He doubted he would see him ever again once Albus threw him out of Hogwarts.

The headmaster would make sure they never met again or that Harry found someone new and forgot all about him and…

Severus forced his thoughts to stop as an icy chill ran down his spine at the thought of Harry being with someone else. It would be a much more terrible punishment than Azkaban for him.

"I owe you both an apology, my boys."

Severus only stared at the headmaster. Was Albus going to let him down gently?

No. He forbade himself to start hoping again. It would make the end even harder to endure, but the blue eyes were looking very sadly at him and Harry now.

"You, Severus, for doubting you, although I know you are a wonderful man. I also owe you an apology, Harry, because I didn't believe you right away when you said you are in love with Severus. I… I should have remembered that he is a very lovable man."

Severus could only stare at the headmaster in shock. Albus sounded very earnest, but Severus couldn't believe his words, not after what he had accused him of before.

"If you… realize that know Alb - Headmaster, why did you act the way you did?"

Severus needed more than just an apology. Albus' words had hurt him too much. If possible the blue eyes looked even sadder as they looked at him.

"I'm very sorry, my dear boy, that I insulted you like that. I never thought of you as a Death Eater after you came to me. I never thought you capable of the crimes I accused you of. I hope you can forgive me, one day, Severus."

Before the Potions Master could even take in those words, Harry cut in with a question.

"If you never thought any of that, why did you say them? Why were you so angry that you didn't even listen to us?!"

Severus wanted to tell Harry to keep his temper in check, since they still didn't know what Albus was up to, but the headmaster looked even older as he turned his gaze to Harry.

"Decades ago, when I was still the Transfigurations professor, a student at Hogwarts was sexually abused by the former DADA professor. The whole staff suspected that something was off, but no one did anything until the girl threw herself from the top of the Astronomy tower."

Severus' eyes widened in shock. That must have happened before he was born since he had never heard any rumor about a suicide while he was here.

"I still blame myself for that… and that was the reason why I overreacted when I first saw you together. I feared that I was once again too late. Trust me, I would have reacted the same way regardless of which student or teacher was involved."

Severus kept silent as his mind tried to wrap itself around what Albus had said.

"I also had to check you, Harry, to see if you were under a spell or dosed with a potion," the Headmaster continued in a regretful tone. "I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I hadn't done it."

"So what's going to happen now?"

Severus saw that Harry looked as nervous and worried as he himself felt. He remembered Harry's promise to come with him if he had to leave Hogwarts and while he appreciated that, he doubted his young lover would be able to fulfill that promise.

No, everything was up to Albus now.

Severus looked back at the headmaster, who still looked sad although a small smile was playing around the corner of his lips.

"I was always for love and that hasn't changed, Harry. Just make sure that no one else gets to know of your relationship while you are still a student here. And you two have my blessings… although I don't know if they are welcome now."

Severus felt Albus' gaze on him and he knew what the older wizard wanted him to say, but… he just couldn't.

"I have to think it through… Headmaster."

Albus nodded slowly and then he got up and walked back to the fireplace. He took out some floo powder and turned around.

"It's Albus to you, my dear boy. Take as much time as you need and know that my apology was sincere."

After he left, Severus turned to Harry. He could see by the growing smile that Harry was taking in Albus' words.

"He supports our relationship!"

Before Severus could answer to that, he found himself lying on his back and Harry using his chest as a pillow. Severus didn't protest as he slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and held him close.

He had been so sure he would never be able to his young lover like that again.

"But I'm still angry at Dumbledore," Harry raised his head to declare.

Severus looked at him while he sorted through his own feelings. He was still hurt by Albus' former words, but the wounds were starting to heal after the headmaster had apologized to him.

"I think I'll be able to forgive him, one day."

Severus gave a small smile at the disbelieving look in those green eyes and hugged Harry closer to his chest.

"After all," he whispered in Harry's ear. "He didn't do the unforgivable. He didn't take you away from me. That's the only crime I'll never forgive anyone for."

They stayed quiet after that. Severus was beginning to think that Harry had fallen asleep when he heard the sleepy words of the young wizard.

"I'll never allow anyone to take me away from you."

Severus' smile widened and he summoned some blankets to cover them with. As long as Harry wanted him, he wouldn't allow anyone to separate them either.

With that thought, Severus allowed himself to drift to sleep while holding Harry close to his heart.


End file.
